


Raue Hände

by naboru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno will im Leben der Beste sein... und Cloud?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raue Hände

**Titel:** Raue Hände  
 **Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
 **Charaktere:** Reno, Cloud  
 **Challenge:** Karma (vom [**18.02.2007**](http://community.livejournal.com/120_minuten/14201.html) bei [](http://120-minuten.livejournal.com/profile)[**120_minuten**](http://120-minuten.livejournal.com/) )  
[](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fanfic100_de**](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/) **Prompt:** 081\. Wie?  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** dialog-lastig, ungebetat  
 **Disclaimer:** Keiner der Final Fantasy-Charas gehört mir, und ich mach mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld.  
 **Summary:** Reno will im Leben der Beste sein... und Cloud?

 **Kommentar:** Ist eine alte Challenge... Ich bin mal von Anfang bis jez die ganzen Challenges durchgegangen und hab sie abgespeichert, weil ich zu einigen noch was schreiben will... Na ja... also dann:  
Alte Challenge Teil #1. ^^° 

 **Raue Hände**

„Deine Hände sind ganz rau. Du solltest sie mal eincremen…“  
„Hm…“ Cloud zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu Reno.  
„…du kaust an deinen Nägeln…“  
„Hey, aber nur ab und zu… außerdem“, der Ex-Turk seufzte leise, „Ich meinte damit eigentlich, du solltest mehr auf dich achten… so ein bisschen nur.“  
„Wieso sollte ich…“  
„Oh man… dieses Gespräch hatten wir schon. Vielleicht, weil ich dich darum bitte? Ich mein, manchmal kommt’s einem so vor, als wär’s dir scheiß egal, was mit dir passiert.“  
„Ist es mir ja auch…“  
„Ja, aber MIR nicht, du Penner!“  
Cloud sah zur Seite und vermied Renos Blick.  
„Keine Ahnung, warum es dir egal ist, echt nicht, vielleicht is das auch wieder so ne ‚Buße-Sache’, wie das jahrelang im Sarg pennen von diesem Vampirtypen, aber scheiße, Mann…“  
„Was?“  
„Ach, keine Ahnung! Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich sagen will! Dein Getue regt mich manchmal echt auf. Eigentlich bist du nen totaler Egomane! Dir geht’s doch nur gut, wenn’s dir scheiße geht!“  
„Reno, das ergibt keinen Sinn…“  
„Doch, klar! Wenn es dir mies geht, fühlst du dich nicht so… was auch immer, nicht schuldig oder was weiß ich. Wenn du mal gut drauf oder sogar so was wie glücklich bist, bist du kurz darauf wieder total depri. Deswegen bist du eigentlich nur depri… Ach… scheiße, ich weiß nicht, wie ich das sagen soll!“  
„Dann sei doch still…“  
„Nein, verdammt! Ich will nicht still sein! Weil es mich total ankotzt! Du denkst vielleicht, nicht glücklich werden oder sein ist deine gerechte… Strafe. Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung wofür, aber ist doch so! Aber denkst du vielleicht mal daran, wie dein Umfeld das auffasst?!“  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Boah, vergiss es doch! Ich hab keine Lust mehr…“  
…  
„Reno?“  
„Was?!“  
„Hast du nicht auch irgendetwas getan, von dem du denkst, dafür hättest du es verdient, nicht mehr zu leben?“  
Reno sah den Blonden entsetzt an.  
„Nein!“  
„…“  
„Wieso auch? Alles was man tut hat eine Ursache und eine Wirkung, einige Ursachen sind scheiße, einige Wirkungen auch, aber alles in allem ist alles was man tut gut… Schließlich hat man nicht immer die Wahl. Manchmal gibt es keine Alternative und wenn das, was du tun kannst, eigentlich total scheiße ist, muss man es doch tun… Ich meine, man kann ja schlecht die Zeit anhalten und warten, bis sich ne andere Möglichkeit ergibt… und noch weniger kann man sie zurückdrehen…“  
„Das ist unfair…“  
„Stimmt, aber das ist das Leben… Unfair und launisch. Manchmal bietet es einem viel, manchmal wenig, aber gerade weil das so ist, sollte man sich so viel nehmen wie möglich, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bietet.“  
„Und… so lebst du?“  
„Aber Hallo, natürlich! Das ist der einzige Weg zu leben. Sterben kann jeder, richtig leben tun wenige, deswegen, wenn ich sonst nicht der Beste bei irgendwas bin, dann wenigstens beim Leben!“  
Cloud runzelte die Stirn.  
„Hey, Cloud fang.“ Reno warf dem Blonden eine kleine Dose zu, worauf zu lesen war: ‚Handcreme’.  
„Und du solltest auch endlich anfangen zu leben… Meiner Meinung nach hast du schon viel zu viel Zeit vergeudet…“  
„…“ Von Reno ungesehen, lächelte Cloud still und schraubte dann den Verschluss der Dose auf, um sich die Hände einzucremen.


End file.
